MERCY
by JennaColpaldi
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR WITCHES FAMILIAR 9X02 The Doctor manages to get Clara out but is so uneasy about almost killing her himself he starts to question his feelings towards her. Meanwhile Clara is having a hard time with her Echo memories. WHOUFFALDI, Missy
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own doctorwho but I wish I did bc whouffaldi SPOILERS FOR WITCHES FAMILIAR 9X02

The Doctor ran out of the infirmary he had been held in as he raced to find his friend, his Clara. He saw her, exterminated before his own eyes, he was sure that was the end of Clara Oswald. Since Missy rescued him he perhaps over looked details of the moment he thought they both died. Determined to find her, he step foot in the cold corridors.

A dalek made it's way down the corridor towards him "Doctor" it called in its shrieking, robotic voice. "This city is about to be sucked into the ground. Your own sewer is about to consume you. There's no way you can win, there's nothing you can do, so just tell me, where is Clara Oswald?" He asked the Dalek, not afraid of it's weapons, not afraid of the imminent danger it brought.

The dalek continued moving forwards all the time saying "I am a dalek." The Doctor shook his dead, "yes, you're a dalek. Where is Clara?" The dalek repeated itself again and again frustrating the Doctor more. "Yes, I know that you're a dalek. Where is Clara Oswald?"

Unknown to the Doctor, trapped inside the metal shell, his Clara was sat inside, desperate to escape. "It's me, I'm right here! It's me, I'm in here! It's Clara!" Clara tried to say, but the Dalek shell she was sat in had other ideas as it was incapable of saying that. Her face fell slightly as sadness plastered her face when she heard the metallic voice repeat "I am a dalek" over and over again.

Suddenly Missy had caught up to him, "Doctor, stop!" She called out upon noticing the Dalek, was it her? Missy couldn't be sure, though she had an idea. Clara from inside the dalek saw the gun Missy was pointing at her. She wouldn't... would she? The Doctor would never know that his so called 'best friend' killed his actual best friend. "It's you isn't it? No offence, you all look alike but it is... it is you?" Missy asked the metal pepper pot. Hope lit up Clara's eyes as she responded "yes, it's me, it's me. I'm right here." However the metallic voice only said "affirmative."

Missy saw her chance. To get rid of that English teacher, his pet once and for all. She looked at the doctor with a grim expression. "Clara's dead, Doctor. This is the one that killed her." The Doctor looked at her, at that moment he felt both his hearts begin to break. The voice of the dalek cut though his thoughts like a kid through butter. "Do not listen to her." It said, punctuating every letter. "I am a dalek, I am a dalek."

"I got her out of the city, but this one caught us and shot her down. There was nothing I could do, I'm afraid," Missy continued her lie, all the time the Dalek kept shrieking. Confirming it's identity, Clara begging for the Doctor to recognise her, begging for Missy to stop. But she didn't, "she ran, she screamed. I'm so glad you didn't have to see that," she concluded.

The Doctor didn't speak, he just pinned the dalek with steely eyes. Missy cooed as she began to move around him, still holding the gun, "this one's a mad one, isn't it? I mean, it's almost like it's proud." The dalek simply said "I am a dalek," repeatedly whilst inside Clara was screaming her name, screaming for the Doctor, her Doctor, to hear her.

"Kill it, Doctor. They're all going to die anyway. Indulge yourself. Go on, kill the dalek." Missy soothed as she slipped the gun into his hand. "Do not kill me! Do not kill me! Do not kill me!" The dalek almost begged, inside Clara shook with fear.

The Doctor pointed the gun at the eyestalk of the dalek, "is Clara dead?" He shouted as he glared at the beast. Clara shook her head the best she could in her restraints. "No! Doctor, no! I'm not dead, I'm in here! Can you hear me?" She shouted on the verge of tears, she was terrified and felt completely alone. The dalek shell ignored her response and said "I am a dalek, I am alive." Clara continued to cry out to him, "I'm your friend. I'm your friend!"

The dalek started to move slightly, " I am your enemy. Your enemy." The Doctor stood back and trained the gun on the machine, rage flowed in his veins. "No, please, don't" Clara cried, she was becoming weak quickly. A few words kept floating around her head, the last time she said those words were when she jumped into the Doctors timeline. The metallic voice begged, "Mercy. Mercy." That word caused the Doctor to stop. To think. It shouldn't be possible... "you shouldn't be able to say that. That word shouldn't exist in your vocabulary. How did Davros teach you to say that?" The Doctor asked the beast in front of him, Missy kept quiet, hoping he wouldn't figure it out. "Mercy," was all it replied with.

The doctor looked at the daleks gun, then something struck him. Oh Doctor idiot. "Why aren't you trying to kill me?" He asked the dalek who instantly said "mercy." The shell couldn't understand Clara's words, as they were full of kindness, and compassion. "Because I would never kill you. You are the last person I would ever kill." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I...show...mercy." The metallic voice strained to say as it looked the Doctor dead in the eye. The Doctor tore his eyes from the metal monster and looked at Missy. No... she wouldn't, he was slowing piecing it together. The Time Lord looked back at the dalek, "I'm putting my gun down. Open your casing." He demanded.

"How?" The Dalek and Clara said at the same time. The Doctor paused momentarily, if he told it how, he would either be faced with a disgusting creature and the knowledge that his companion was dead. Or, that Missy lied and Clara was contained inside the beast that Missy almost lead him to kill. He took a deep breath, "just think the word "open" it'll work."

Clara closed her tired eyes and bowed her head as she thought hard. Tears blurred her vision as suddenly the casing began to open and she saw him through her own eyes. The Doctors stomach began to churn at the sight of his friend, restrained inside the dalek he had very nearly killed. He saw the wires the attached her to it, more importantly he saw the pain and relief in her eyes.

Missy voice hung in the air, full of fake shock. "Oh, look at that. Now there's a surprise." She said as her hands went to her hips. The Doctors eyes never left Clara's, but controlled anger spread all over his features.

"Missy, run." He raised his eyebrows as he spoke, still locked in his gaze at the weak girl in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor had returned to Skaro to find his companion after running off. It was something he had to do, he couldn't let her see he was the reason Davros was alive. The TARDIS materialised on the rocky surface and he ran back to where he had left her. It was different, the sky was darker, not black, but a dull pink. "Clara?" His voice was hoarse slightly as he looked for her.

His eyes searched the rocks till he came across a small figure on the floor, curled up. "Clara..." He let out a breath as he walked over to the sleeping female. The Doctor rolled up his sleeves before bending down to pick the girl up. "I'm sorry Clara, I'm a stupid old man," he whispered into her hair as he scooped her into his arms. She didn't stir, although he wasn't too worried since he knew she'd be exhausted from the ordeal. She did take naps at unconventional times in his eyes.

Once they were safely inside the TARDIS he took her straight to the infirmary, a white table was in the centre of the room. Carefully, he placed her down on it and rested her head on a pillow. On went his new sonic shades as he began to scan her for any damage. He was shocked when the device informed him of recent injuries which could be sustained from falling 20 feet and being tied in rope. He'd have to question her on that.

Her brain was a different matter entirely. Everything seemed normal however she would have a painful headache when she woke up. The telepathic connection had scrambled her head slightly. She was alive, that was what mattered the most to him.

When he was certain there was no inment danger he scooped her up again and took her to her room. The Doctor groaned slightly as his back ached slightly, one of the limitations of his new body. She wasn't heavy even when unconscious, he was just simply an old man.

He laid her on her bed before pulling Clara's electric blanket over the top of her. After staring at her sleeping form for a few minutes he decided to look around her room. The Doctor didn't really go into Clara's room very often, so he took this opportunity to familiarise himself.

A book on her bedside table caught his eye, "To Kill a Mockingbird," it was one of her favourites as he could tell she had re-read it numerous times from the wear and tear of it. He settled down on a chair by her bed as he began to read the first few pages.

It wasn't long before he heard the change in her breathing followed by a small voice calling out to him. "Doctor," Clara said slowly as she pushed herself up, mentally making a note not to wince.

"So you're awake then," he tried to hide his relief from her by being his usually grumpy self. The truth was he did care for her, he did a lot. Though he couldn't show it. Not with this daft old face. He carefully placed the book down as he leaned closer to her awaiting a response. Clara rolled her eyes at his remark and grinned sheepishly, "it's okay, I know you missed me," she said softly.

She hit the nail on the head, oh boy did he miss her.


End file.
